newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic girls tap class summary
It was a beautiful late afternoon when Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Rouge and Sally Acorn were preparing to go to dancing school. They’ve been taking tap dancing lessons for eighteen months. Amy: “We should be getting ready now. Tap dancing lessons start in an hour.” Blaze: “Hold on Amy, I want to get ready. Are you done yet, Sally?” Sally immediately walked out of the bathroom. Sally: “I’m done. It’s all yours, Blaze.” When all three girls were finished changing, each of them wore a shirt, black underwear, and high heeled tap shoes. Sally: “Let’s go to class.” Immediately the girls walked into the class, with their shoes making clicking-clacking noises as they walked. Their tap-dancing teacher was a lady with many years of tap dancing experience under her belt. She taught the girls how to tap with the rhythm of any up-tempo music that played. It took them some trial and error to perfect the moves they watched, but it was worth it. After two hours of class, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Sally went on their break. They went to a nearby gas station/convenience store to get a snack. Amy bought a package of apple slices, Blaze bought a side salad and Sally bought a strawberry yogurt. They all bought a bottle of spring water. After paying for their snacks, they went back to the dancing school to chill until the class resumed. Amy: “It sure is nice that we get a break during our class, wouldn’t you girls agree?” Sally: “I couldn’t agree more.” Blaze: “Neither could I. Luckily we could go to the convenience store to pick up some healthy snacks.” Rouge: "Not exactly what I call a boogie-woogie tap shoe dance, but here goes!" After their break ended, the girls were called back into class by their teacher. After finishing their snacks and throwing their garbage away, the girls went back into class to learn some more tap dancing moves. While the second half of their class went on, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Sally learned some more cool tap dancing moves from their teacher. After the class was over, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Sally left the class, they made their way back home, with their shoes making tapping noises as they walked. Sally: “Hey girls, what do you say to sandwiches from our local deli?” Blaze: “If you’re buyin’, count me in.” Amy: “Count me in too.” The girls went into their local deli to order sandwiches. Amy ordered ham with yellow American cheese, Blaze ordered tuna and Sally ordered turkey with provolone, Rouge ordered meatball. They each bought a bag of chips and a soft drink. They made their orders to go because they were on their way home. When they arrived home, they settled in, changed into casual clothing, put their dance clothes away and prepared to eat their sandwiches. Amy: “Here’s to another great tap class.” Blaze: “Let’s eat!” Sally: “You can say that again, Blaze.” The girls all enjoyed their sandwiches. Category:YTV Category:Sonic boom Category:Cookie jar Category:Deviantart Category:Ncircle Category:Tap dancing girls etc Category:So you think you can dance parodies Category:Dancing girls